Silver Bullet
by x. ale-chan.uchiha .x
Summary: La despidió y subió al tren... “Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y yo... morí la noche del 21 de septiembre de 1945”... ¿Hay vida después de la muerte? Y es que ella le dio paz cuando había guerra.


**.Silver Bullet**

**Resumen:** La despidió y subió al tren... "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y yo... morí la noche del 21 de septiembre de 1945"... ¿Hay vida después de la muerte? Y es que ella le dio paz cuando había guerra.

**¿Silver Bullet?**... Bueno, es una historia de amor que se desarrolla durante los años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en Japón.

**Advertencias: **_Universo Paralelo._

**Notas: **Se puede decir que mi fic tiene cierta similitud con la película "Tumba de las luciérnagas"; bueno... solo en la fecha y espacio en donde ocurren los hechos, pero me gusta aclararlo ^^'', por cierto, recomiendo la película T__T. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Ah! Y un último dato: talvez les pueda resultar un poco confusa la historia; pero algunas escenas **NO **están en **orden cronológico**.

Espero sus R&Rs xD es mi primer fic... diganme que opinan x3

**Silver Bullet**

**By: .º·**

---------------------------

---------------------------

---------------------------

_Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y yo... morí la noche del 21 de septiembre de 1945._

Salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. El viento daba contra su cara pálida y ondeaba el rosado cabello agarrado en una coleta alta, pero no le importaba. ¿Qué mas debía importarle?  
Abrió la puerta de su pequeña casa y subió las escaleras haciendo ruido con sus altos tacones negros que contrastaban con un vestido tradicional blanco y adornos rosados. Si, esos eran _sus_ colores favoritos. Al entrar a su cuarto, se tiró sobre la cama matrimonial cubierta por una colcha colorida y se puso a llorar como hace mucho no lo hacía... como _nunca_.

Levantó ligeramente su cabeza y se encontró con un anillo de oro con una inscripción dentro de él... ése era... había dejado _su _anillo... ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Que la abandonaba?... ¿Que no lo esperara?... ¿Que se olvidara de él?... Las preguntas la asaltaron y un sentimiento de soledad la invadió por completo. No sabía que hacer. Respiró profundo y quedó observando el techo blanco, _blanco como su piel_, pensó por una milésima de segundo.

Apartando las lágrimas de sus ojos jades, se levantó de su cama, tomó su bolso y las llaves y salió de la casa, sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Escuchó que alguien tocaba y terminando de retocarse, bajó las escaleras para ver de quién se trataba. Sorprendida un poco, abrió la puerta.

- Saku...

La voz insegura de una chica fue acallada avivadamente por el llanto y desesperación de una pelirosa.

- ¡H-Hinata-san! –escuchó una chica de cabello negro azulado preocupada por la actitud de la persona que en ese momento tenía frente a sus ojos-. ¿Se encuentra Naruto?

Se quedó mirándola por un breve instante. Los rasgos faciales de la chica denotaban desesperación y preocupación más que nada y solo pudo negar torpemente con la cabeza. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta, en muestra de invitación a que entrara a su hogar, pero ésta vez, la muchacha de cabellos rosas y ojos jade fue la que negó.

- Sakura-san... ¿Q-qué pasa?

Sakura pudo apreciar el gesto de preocupación de la esposa de su mejor amigo, pero ninguna explicación pudo salir de su boca en ese instante.

- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Naruto? –preguntó en voz baja, aunque a Hinata le bastó para oír.

- Hai... demo, ¿Sasuke-kun no te había mencionado nada? –preguntó en un tono inocente la muchacha, sin embargo, en ese momento, paso totalmente desapercibido para Sakura-. Se supone q-que ellos deben...

La paciencia de Uchiha Sakura se agotaba. Frunció el ceño y apretó fuerte la mandíbula antes de volver a preguntar donde se encontraba Naruto y ahora, su esposo.

- Yo te llevo –afirmó con una seguridad extraña la pelinegra.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Deslizó la puerta de su cuarto lenta y silenciosamente. Agradeció a Dios por encontrarse solo. _Menos explicaciones que dar..._ pero no era sincero consigo mismo. Sacó del armario hecho de bambú una maleta relativamente pequeña, la sacudió y la abrió rápido... _desesperado_.

Comenzó a meter su ropa, sus _uniformes_, pero tuvo que detenerse. Era cierto, era conocido por _casi_ todos sus compañeros como el _"hombre sin corazón"_, pero _ella_ se había encargado de crear uno en él, y era uno de esos momentos, cuando se arrepentía de tener a alguien a quien amar... de tener a alguien a quien perder y abandonar.

Cerró sus ojos oscuros con tranquilidad aparente y de su boca salió un suspiro... Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y continuo empacando.

Listo para marcharse. Ahí, parado frente a la puerta... pero ningún músculo se movió. Gruñó por lo bajo, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su comportamiento; pero en el fondo, quería quedarse y tirar a la borda a todo el ejército que le esperaba. _"Es tu deber"_, siguió diciéndose, sin ningún efecto en sus piernas.

Volvió a suspirar. Miró hacia abajo y posó su mirada sobre su dedo anular; sonrió con un gesto sarcástico, propio de él. Tomó el objeto circular con su otra mano y lo fue deslizando por todo su dedo hasta que salió completamente. Miró la inscripción de adentro del anillo y sonrió.

- Dáselo a alguien que lo merezca –susurró un pelinegro en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Y dejando un anillo de oro sobre un alhajero de porcelana dejó la habitación como si nada hubiera dejado atrás.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Escuchó a su compañero de compartimiento sollozando; suspiró como tomando paciencia del aire y le dijo:

- Deja de llorar como gatito miedoso, no solucionarás nada así.

Un joven de apenas unos 18 años volteó contrariado y cerrando sus ojos pausadamente le preguntó: _¿Es que no te importa dejar sola a Sakura-chan?_

- Ella no estará sola –contestó el otro joven,- tiene a Hinata y a la vieja Tsunade y a las demás jóvenes del pueblo.- pero su respuesta sonó más para su propio convencimiento que para el de su acompañante.

- Sasuke... no tienes que fingir frente a mí... se que te duele.

- Es mi deber.... _nuestro _deber, Naruto – declaró.- Y por favor, no vuelvas a tocar el tema.

Escucharon las campanas del tren que avisaban la partida del tren. El rubio se acercó a la ventanilla del pequeño compartimiento y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Sabes, -habló el ojiazul aun mirando por la ventana- hubiera querido que Hinata estuviera aquí, pero eso hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte; yo mismo le prohibí terminantemente que se asomara por aquí el día de hoy.

Volvió a suspirar. Recargó su cara contra el vidrio y miró por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

- Yo... ni siquiera me despedí... –dijo después de un breve silencio Uchiha Sasuke.- Creí que sería mejor para ella...

Sonrió con sentimiento de nostalgia y dirigió la vista otra vez hacia su _amigo_, ahora, con el rostro descompuesto. Lo miró tratando de descifrar su expresión y en el momento en que iba a preguntar por su estado, el rubio sentenció: _Están aquí_.

Sintió como sus vellos de la nuca se erizaban y sintió como su cara se iba descomponiendo también.

- ¿Quiénes? –preguntó el pelinegro, intentando desaparecer su mal presentimiento.

- H-Hinata y ... – Uzumaki Naruto no pudo terminar la frase; su rostro de desesperación reflejaba la respuesta.

Tragó difícilmente y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba con cada latido de su corazón. Avanzó hacia la ventanilla y le pidió a su compañero que lo dejara mirar. Los ojos azules de su compañero expresaban más de lo que podía ver.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Espero que les haya agradado, y espero rewiews x.x

**By: x. ale-chan .x**


End file.
